Sueños de Pelicula
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Sueños de película… Todos como ya era costumbre, se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Aries, a la espera de algo que hacer y es que con la llegada de paz, viene el aburrimiento…
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Pokémon, Digimon, Medabots son propiedad de sus respectivos autores…Así, como todas las demás serio o películas que aparecerán. Yo solo los uso por diversión.**

**Sueños de película…**

Todos como ya era costumbre, se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Aries, a la espera de algo que hacer y es que con la llegada de paz, viene el aburrimiento…

Que hacemos…?-pregunto por billonésima vez el escorpión dorado, que estaba cómodamente tirado, en el mueble para tres personas de la sala de Aries-

No sé…-contesto Aioria, que de igual manera estaba ocupando el sofá para dos personas-

Milo, el mueble es para tres…-Mu, le miro con un puntito alzado-

y…? te ayudamos a re mueblar, así que ni te quejes…-espeto el escorpión-

Eres un…-mejor guardo su comentario- que hacemos…?-cambio de tema- me aburro…-

Veamos una peli…-aporto Afro, que estaba parado contra una pared de la estancia-hace mucho que no vemos una…nueva…-agrego al final, al ver la intención de refutar de sus amigos-

Sí, peli…!-Aioria y Milo, cual niños chiquitos celebraron-

Entonces…-Mu, marcho hacia su habitación, con la intención de trasladar la tele, el reproductor hacia su sala, pero no conto con que- y ustedes, que?-pregunto al ver la invasión a sus aposentos.

Nos acomodamos…-fue la sínica respuesta del gemelo menor, que junto a su hermano, Milo, Aioria y Afro se encontraban acomodándose en la cama de cuatro plazas del lemuriano… (se nota que le gusta el espacio)-

Pero…-Mu, vio resignado a sus compañeros-no creen que el que debe ocupar mi cama soy yo…?-pregunto como si no supiera de antemano la respuesta-

El que se fue de la villa perdió la silla. El que fue de barranco pierde su banco-dijeron a coro los gemelos-

…-Mu, solo suspiro con cansancio, ya debería estar acostumbrado-

Permiso…-Alde, pidió a su compañero, mientras entraba con el mueble para tres personas y tras el entraban Shura y Aioros, con el sofá para dos-

Ven Mu, te dejamos espacio en este…-Aioros, llamo a su compañero que solo veía la invasión, que la escuchar su voz y el ofrecimiento le agradeció con una leve sonrisa-

Ya acomodados todos; Milo, Kanon, Saga, Aioria y Afro en la cama; Aioros, Shura y Mu en el mueble para dos; Aldebarán, DM y Shaka en el de tres; Docko en el de una sola persona; y Camus en la perezosa…

Y que vemos?-DM, pregunto lo que nadie había notado-

mmm…-todos se pusieron pensativos-

Haber…-Milo, abandono su cómoda posición, para ponerse a buscar en la el mueble de videos del lemuriano-esta no…esta tampoco…esta peor…esta ya…dragón ball z, ya la vimos como cuatro veces…-decía mientras botaba, las peli que leía-nada nuevo…-

Milo, ordena ahora mismo todo lo que votaste…-una clara venita de molestia palpitaba en la frente del lemuriano- ahora!-le rugió al ver el intento de desobedecer del bicho-

Ya voy, no mas no me grites…-cual niño regañado comenzó con su labor-

Qué carácter…-Shura, se toco el lugar del corazón de manera dramática- me asusto….-

Ya déjate de payasadas Shura…-Docko, miro mal al capricornio-mejor busquemos algo nuevo que ver…-

Ya recuerdo!-Mu se puso de pie y se dirigió donde tena una caja, que estaba cubierta de papel de regalo-Shun y Hyoga me trajeron películas de regalo…-explico, mientras sacaba de esta un grupo de cajas de video-miren…-les mostro una peli y una series-

Hyoga, te las regalo?-Camus miro incrédulo y molesto al lemuriano-condenado Hyoga, a mi ni siquiera una tarjeta y eso que soy el maestro…-expreso indignado-

Supongo que…-Mu, trato de calmar al amo de los hielos-

Ay si, el amigo de los niños de bronce…-Kanon, le metió más leña al fuego-por eso le regalan cosas…-

Me ven como hermano mayor…-trato de explicar el Aries-

Y nosotros qué?-Aioria, le pregunto molesto- claro, Mu el bueno y amable se merece esos regalos, mientras que nosotros, no Cierto?-le continuo

Ya dejen en paz al carnero y mejor veamos que ay de bueno-Alde, hablo para alivio del carnero menor-

Mejor…!-dijeron todos, al momento de comenzar a buscar en la caja que tenía varias películas y series-

Medabots?- Saga, miraba con una ceja levantada la caja de la serie-estas series son para niños…-

Que querías, Shun y Hyoga los son…-Mu, levanto los hombros en señal de desinterés- además un regalo es un regalo…-

Pokémon, esta si la vi…-Milo, que sostenía dicha seria hablo, llamando la atención de todos-que?-pregunto al ver la cara de todos-

De cuando acá tu ves algo para peques, eh?-Camus, lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados-

Ya vez, uno nunca sabe todo de otro…-dijo con simpleza mientras se dirigía al reproductor y ponía el disco en este-este primero…-

Ante lo dicho por escorpio, todos se acomodaron en sus lugares-

Veamos entonces…-Camus, que tenia los controles le puso play-

…unos minutos después…-

Odio a ese roedor amarillo…-comento Shura, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de manera molesta el televisor de 100 pulgadas-

Pikachú, Se llama Pikachú…-corrigió el león, para disgusto de la cabra-

Da lo mismo…-refuto el español-

No es lo mismo…-Aioria, le miro con superioridad-

Cállense, quiero es cuchar…-Docko, mando callar al par que estaba a punto de empezar una de sus típicas peleas-

…otros minutos después…-

Ese peli azul, es de los tuyos Afro…-cometo DM, refiriéndose a james del equipo Roket- ganándose un almohadazo de parte del peli celeste y una mirada asesina-fue broma, ya sé que eres bien hombrecito…-

Calladito, te ves más bonito…-siseo el de piscis-

Y después…-susurro el de cáncer-

…

**N/A: hola! De nuevo con otra idea, que me surgió a raíz de un sueño medio raro, producto de la intoxicación, creo yo….jajaja…la cosa es que se me mesclaron los animes y pelis y pues…ya ven, este es el resultado…bueno, espero les guste el primer capítulo, besos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como lo dije antes, ningún personaje es de mi propiedad…El vocabulario y la forma de expresarse de los caballeros, no es lo que en verdad pienso y lo que en verdad es cada serie, es solo que como hombres, yo creo que se referirían su hacia algo que no les gusta… así, que si alguien quiere mandarme una carta judicial, desistan…jajaja**

**El mundo de los Pokémons!**

Sus parpados le pesaban, poco a poco las imágenes que veía se iban volviendo borrosas, hasta que se desvanecieron y dejaron una obscuridad en su lugar…

Ah!-Ángelo, se estiro en su lugar dejando libre un bostezo- que aburrido, no entiendo cómo demonios acepte ver esa tontería de mocosos-pensó antes de mirar a su alrededor y notar que todos sus compañeros estaban en el mudo de los sueños-idiotas!, ósea que solo yo fui el único que se quedo viendo esta estupidez-bufo antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la invadida habitación de Aries- que hambre…- se quejo mientras sostenía su estomago, el cual gruñía cual perro con rabia-espero el carnero tenga algo que comer…-diciendo esto se encamino a la cocina, con toda la intención de comerse todo lo de está-

Pero qué demonios…-DM, veía incrédulo la cocina del lemuriano- ese idiota de Afrodita, m debe de haber dado una de sus platas alucinógenas en el desayuno…-pensó al ver esas cosas por toda la cocina de Aries- y tú que me miras-le gruño a un ser que tenía un parecido extra ordinario con una tortuga-

Scuero…-fue la respuesta que recibió-

Que tengo en la cara, eh?-le seguía preguntado con molestia al ver que ese animalito no le quitaba la mirada de encima-

Scuero…-

No sabes decir otra cosa?!-DM, estrujo los puños con molestia-

Scuero…-

Ah!-DM, no pudo evitar gritar de frustración-debo estar loco, por esperar que esa cosa me conteste y peor por creer que está aquí…-cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir- esa estupidez me atrofio el cerebro, ya decía yo que los niños de ahora estaban más idiotas…-expreso antes de caminar rumbo el refrigerador ignorando, al animalito que aun lo mira al igual que un grupo de animalitos mas – con un demonio pueden dejar de verme así!-grito al sentir tantas miradas sobre él-

Porque gritas?-Afrodita, pregunto al llegar junto con sus compañeros- no ves que…-callo al ver tantos animalitos raros rodear a DM-que paso aquí?-

También los ven?-pregunto a sus compañeros que asintieron- Mu, el té que nos distes debió ser coca…-expreso-otra vez estamos drogados…-

Oye que clase de persona crees que soy, eh?- Mu, le miro con molestia por esa acusación-yo qué culpa tengo que estas cosas estén aquí-

Es tu cocina, tu templo…-Aioria, lo miro antes de volver su vista a los animalitos que parecían querer linchar a DM-

Llamare a exterminador de plagas…-expreso Shura, pero antes de que de el primer paso- tú!-Shura, miro con odio al ratón amarillo que se había puesto en su camino-

Pika, pika?-Pikachú, ladeo su cabecita y formo una sonrisa-

Eres tan desesperante…-Shura, se acerco amenazador-

Shura, compórtate…-Aioros lo detuvo antes de que el de capricornio cometiera una locura-baja ese brazo…-ordeno, a lo que Shura hizo un puchero, pero igual obedeció-buen muchacho…-sonrió el arquero mientras le daba de palmaditas en la cabeza a Shura-

Ya decía yo que ver ese anime, nos iba a dejar locos…-Saga, se acerco a ayudar a DM, que ahora era sostenido de brazos y piernas por lo Pokémons-

Suéltenme, suéltenme…-DM, forcejeaba, pero los Pokémons, no cedían-endemoniados animalejos de mier…ah!Me ahogo, me ahogo-DM, era atacado por el chorro de agua de un enojado Scuertul-

Jajaja…al parecer no les gusta tu vocabulario, Ángelo-Afrodita reía al ver a su amigo se torturado de esa manera-

Ayúdame rosita, en lugar de reírte…-DM, le miro molesto y con la cara empapada al igual que su camisa-los odio…-refunfuño al ver a sus compañeros reír y negarse a ayudarlo-

Yo te quise ayudar, pero mira como se puso ese charmandel…-Saga, se alejo del atacado cáncer al ver las intenciones de ese Pokémon de quemarlo-

mmmm…-Milo y Aioria, trataban de adivinar quién sería el ganador de ese encontró de miradas, de Shura y Pikachú- voy por Shura…-expreso Milo-

También por Shura…-Aioria, también dio como victorioso al de capricornio-

Esto es una estupidez…-Camus, estaba arto de todo lo que pasaba en esa cocina- suéltenlo!-ordeno a los bichos esos, que lo miraron desafiantes- con que no, eh?...polvo de diaman…que?-Camus, miro desconcertado sus manos- mi cosmos…que?-

Idiotas, no me digan que nos e dieron cuenta que desde hace rato estamos sin cosmos…-DM, si hubiese podido se hubiese dado un golpe en la frente- y así somos guardianes del universo…-exclamo con pensar-

Pero…-Aioria, tomo del hombro al dueño de casa- que demonios pasa?, mi valioso cosmos!-exigió saber-

Yo que voy a saber…-Mu, le miro mal-no es mi culpa, además nadie les dijo que anduvieran de colados-se soltó del agarre y se dirigió al ratón amarillo que aun pelaba con Shura-haber…-Mu, trato de tomarlo, pero este lo amenazo con electrocutarlo-bueno estamos perdidos… -lo dijo con su usual serenidad, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban como si este estuviera loco-

Lo intentamos, los siento DM, te quedaras a jugar con los bichito-Kanon, comenzó a salir cuando un grupo de Pokémons, que salido de la nada le evitaron su salida- quítense!, no me obliguen a usar la fuerza amenazó- con que no quieren, eh?-Kanon, levanto su mano dispuesto a atacarlos- explosión de …demonios lo había olvidado…-una gotita de sudor bajo por su frente- chicos, estamos en aprietos…-agrego al ver aumentar a eso bichos-

Suéltenme o se arrepentirá, animalejos del demonio…-DM, pataleaba tratando así de zafarse de esos animalitos que a cada momento se hacía mas y mas grandes, al igual que fuertes- suéltenme…!...suéltenme, chicos!-DM, veía como sus amigos eran atacados por esos cosa que ahora les doblaban en tamaño- suéltenlos….suéltenlos…-

Ángelo…Ángelo…-la voz de Shaka, lo hizo regresar al mundo real- estas bien?-el rubio lo miraba preocupado-

Que paso?-pregunto al ver a sus demás compañeros arremolinados a su alrededor-

Eso deberíamos preguntarte…?-Docko, lo miraba interrogante, mientras que Milo, Aioria, Kanon Y Afro lo miraban burlones-

Jajaja…DM, tuvo una pesadilla…jajaja…-Afro, se gano una mirada asesina-

Jajaja…creería que él temible Mascara de Muerte le teme a los Pokémons…jajaja- le siguió Shura, al juego y los demás comenzaron a reírse-

Si no quieren morir, mejor cállense!-les rugió a lo que todos empezaron a callar de a poco-

Mejor veamos otra cosa…-sugirió Aioros, para tranquilizar los ánimos-ya me aburrí de ver Pokémon…-los demás asintieron a lo dicho por el arquero-

Que más te enviaron?-pregunto Docko a Mu, que se acerco haber la caja-

Veamos…-Mu saco un monto de cajitas de video y las puso en su cama-elijan…-dijo a los demás que veían una a una

Hay mas…-Milo, se asomo, hasta medio cuerpo en la caja- miren encontré otra anime, Caballeros de Zodiaco…-leyó la portada- que dicen?-pregunto a los demás-

No, mejor algo de terror…-negó Kanon, mientras les mostraba una película-

Yo quería verla desde hace mucho…-Saga, le arrebato el video y se dispuso a ponerla- muchos dicen que da miedo…-

Son ocho partes…-comentó Alde, al ver siete cajas más-

Miren viene con una nota…-Shaka, miro con curiosidad el papel de color verde que había estado pegada en la caja número dos-

Qué dice?-pregunto curioso Afro-

Es para Mu…-contesto-

Dámela…-Camus, se la arrebato de la mano-dice:

_Sr. Mu…_

_Tenga usted buen día, tarde o noche…no estoy seguro cuando llegue el paquete…_

_La razón por la cual le escribo es para decirle, que esperamos (Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y yo) que el regalo que le enviamos sea de su agrado y que no lo tome como una falta de respeto._

_Ya que le enviamos esto por agradecimiento hacia su persona, por la ayuda que siempre nos brinda y sobre todo por ser como un hermano para nosotros…_- Camus dejo de leer para mirar mal al Lemuriano que se hizo el desentendido-_la caja contiene un montón de películas y series que busquemos entre todos: Ikki se encargo de terror, Hyoga de acción, Seiya de comedia, Shiryu de aventura, Miho (una amiga de la infancia) se encargo de las de romance y drama, y yo de las series y dibujos…es por eso que hay variedad, ya que no sabíamos que genero le genero le gusta más…_

_Atte:_

_Shun de Andrómeda y los demás caballeros de bronce_

_Pd: las películas de terror, las eligió mi hermano así que no se si sean de su agrado, ya que no me deja ver nada que sea de terror.- _la mirada de todos los dorados se ensombreció después de leer la carta-


End file.
